Sailor Wars II
by Kurisuta
Summary: Twin sisters Kurai and Reiko claim to be born and raised in Liore. But they are in truth in hiding from the homunculi. Ed and Al must find out the girls' terrible secret-before the homunculi catch up to them all. The secret that lies with the moon.
1. The Gate

**_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gate<strong>

"Getting into trouble so soon?" The familiar voice called out.

I stood, pain coursing through my body, a bleeding wound across my chest. Memories of the day I watched everyone die; and killed my beloved, washed over me. I knew the wound on my chest from the Holy Blade should have healed by now.

"It is called a rebound, Kaguya-no-hime," the voice continued.

I looked up and all I could see was the tall Gate of Space-Time. I looked all around and saw that there were other doors, other Gates. At one sat a boy. And that was where Reiko was standing.

"I couldn't leave him...he looks cold," she whispered. "The Ginzuisho, can't you-"

She was cut off as I collapsed in front of our own Gate. I could no longer stand.

Pluto appeared. "Princess, you can only use the crystal to protect the planet and the lives of those precious to you. If it is not used with your hearts will, there will be a rebound. And I myself will have to carry out the punishment."

The Gate opened.

"We will return for him," I said to Pluto, looking at the boy. "I will not lose anyone else!"

With those words I grabbed my twin's arm and we disappeared.


	2. Moon Halation

**1914 AD**

**Liore, Amestris **

I woke from a long night's sleep in the beautiful desert town of Liore.

"Sis! You're late for mass!" Reiko said sternly. She was already dressed and packing the offerings for the Sun God, Leto.

It had been a year now since we had woken, and Father Cornello had taken us in. So every day without fail, Reiko and I would go to mass and present offerings to the Sun God.

As I was on my way to the church, I turned, and banged into someone in a suit of armor.

"Sorry!" I said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No it was my fault," the boy in the suit of armor said.

"Watch it, church girl," a blonde boy in a braid said, turning around at the kiosk.

I bit my lip angrily.

"Why you-" I yelled, raising a fist at him. "My name is not church girl! It's Kurai!"

"Well you're all dressed like a freakin nun!" He yelled back. "And there's no need to bang into Al you clumsy church girl!"

"SIS LAY OFF!" Reiko said, spotting me and grabbing both my pigtails, sufficiently causing me to fall. "You're late for mass and now this! Fighting again? What am I supposed to do with you? You're lucky Father Cornello is so forgiving."

"Father Cornello?" asked Al. "Who is he?"

"He took us in," I said, rubbing my sore head. "His miracles have given this desert town life again. And we had no place to go, but he takes care of us."

"That's impossible, church girl," the braided one replied. "Miracles don't happen, at least not like that."

"Listen you.." I retorted, teeth clenched. "The name's Kurai Tsukino! And you'll do well to remember it. Don't you dare speak ill of the man who's given Sister and I everything!"

Reiko sighed. "Look, why don't we take them to the church with us. We can show them the faith."

"Oh, but we don't-" Al began.

"No, I think it's a great idea," braid-boy replied happily. "Show us this great faith of yours and turn us into believers!"

I narrowed my eyes, but led the way.

"By the way," braid-boy said. "I'm Edward Elric. And this is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"Yeah well," I said, laughing. "Looks to me like you're the younger one. Unless Al is shorter under that armor."

There was a silence. I sighed. Had I said something wrong again?

Reiko returned from Cornello's office and asked me to take Ed and Al to their rooms. She handed me the keys. "Don't start anymore fights."

I pouted. "I resent that."

"Okay you two, this way," I said, taking them to their room. "There is food waiting for you in your room. I'm next door if you need me. I don't live here, but I'm staying the night to keep an eye on you two."

"Kurai," Ed said softly. The familiarity startled me, and I turned. "That girl. She's your twin, isn't she?"

"Brother-" Al protested, clearly the more sensitive of the two.

"No, it's all right," I said. "Before Father Cornello arrived, this town was a desert. Sister and I were helpful to the village, and they all loved us, so when there was a terrible drought, and they gave us food and shelter. A lot of lives were lost that year. And then...Father Cornello took us in."

"We...didn't come to take anything away from you," Ed said to me, his voice fading into a kinder tone. "But we have to expose the truth."

I nodded. "Mass is in the square in an hour."

* * *

><p>Reiko and I met up again with the Elric brothers. We had already discussed them and whether they were a threat to the faith.<p>

"So," Reiko said. "How do you feel about the miracles now?"

"It's alchemy," the brothers chimed.

"What? You mean like..." suddenly I gripped my head. "W-What the..."

"Kurai!" Reiko said and grabbed me. "It's one of her episodes."

"What do we do?" Al asked, sounding scared.

"We have to get her to Father Cornello!" Reiko said. "He can heal her! He does miracles!"

"That's just stupid!" Ed replied. "This girl needs to see a real doctor, like the ones in Central!"

"She's my sister!" Reiko yelled back, and picked me up, running into the church.

* * *

><p>Reiko bound up her sister's wound again on the pew inside the church. It was getting worse.<p>

"You know, that looks infected," Ed pointed out, entering the auditorium. "Are you really going to count on faith to save your sister? That's why you're with that Cornello guy, huh?"

"And what's it to you?" Reiko snapped, her voice dripping with venom. "Wouldn't you put faith in absolutely anything to get your brother back in his body?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Who told you, Reiko?"

"I did some looking into the 'Fullmetal Alchemist,'" she replied. "Besides...I don't know. I sort of know things sometimes. As for Kurai...that's my business. You would know a thing or two about sacrifice. Well I'm not an alchemist. So what was I supposed to do? I can't watch her die and she doesn't have the strength or the money to get to the doctors in Central. So faith...it's all we have. I know somehow that Cornello is stringing us along...but wouldn't it be better for Kurai to die thinking that she was going to a better place?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So you're lying to her? You're no better than Cornello! That's not what family does!"

"Yes it is," Reiko said. "The truth would destroy her!"

_BAM!_ A gunshot interrupted their exchange as the armor suited brother, Alphonse, fell to the ground at the hand of Cray, one of the brothers of the Church.

"Reiko," Cray said to her. "You should get Kurai somewhere safe. These two are enemies of the Church."

He aimed the gun at Ed. Reiko knocked the gun from his hand, and used the base to knock him out.

There was a flame in her eyes that was not there before. She wasn't going to fight for a faith that killed people.

"I'll help you two. But only if you help my sister," she said. "I know you know more modern medicine than me."

Ed looked hesitant, but Al stood up, grabbing his head from the floor and putting it back on. "That's fine with us. We need to get Kurai to safety though. Cornello is probably going to try that again."

* * *

><p>I woke in one of the traveler's quarters in the church. I knew it had to be Ed and Al's room, because their things were there.<p>

_Back in the day, I would be fighting. No matter what. I want to fight! I want-_

My thoughts were interrupted as my pendant glowed, evolving into the Crystal Star.

A glowing light surrounded me, starting with the brooch and covering my body with warmth. My sickness was gone and suddenly my body was strong and battle-ready.

I was in a serafuku. There were jewels on my odango, and they flashed.

"Ah..."

A movie began playing into my fuku mask. It was Ed, and he was with Al and Rei. Father Cornello was unleashing monstrous creatures on them.

_They need my help! I've sat on the sidelines in fear long enough! _

I ran in, causing all of them to turn. "That's a chimera..."

"Who the hell are you?" Father Cornello asked.

I had arrived just as the chimeras had finished attacking Ed. His jacket was shredded and it showed his automail arm and leg.

"You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?" Cornello asked.

Seeing Ed visibly flinch, I stepped in. "That's enough. I am Sailor Moon. I speak for the people of Liore. And your reign here is finished, Cornello."

I summoned my new weapon, the Moon Sceptre. I still really hated being a princess. _"Moon Halation!"_

I aimed it and like a gun blast, it took down both chimeras. I gripped my seceptre hard, a tear falling. "Don't touch my friends you bastard!"

Cornello laughed at me, and transmuted a gun to shoot us.

There was a flash of light, and I looked up to see a wall. "E-Ed?"

"For a superhero or whatever, you are such a wimp," he laughed at me, grabbing my hand. "Now let's get going."

"That sure was close, Brother," Al said, carrying Reiko with him.

I flinched, realizing that I was starting to go back to normal. I took refuge in the next available room and turned back into Kurai.

I passed out there.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sounds of rioting. I left the room and ran into Cray.<p>

"Kurai! Didn't you hear? Reiko's been locked up, along with Ed! And Al was smashed up!"

I ran down to the dungeon. "Ed! Reiko!"

"We're fine," Reiko said. "Father Cornello's a liar."

"I know," I replied. "Ed...you look like you were beat up..."

I touched his face, and he flinched and blushed. I quickly back and untied the two of them.

Father Cornello entered and and hit me hard in the wounded area. I cried out in pain.

"Kurai!" yelled Ed, then rounded on Cornello "Why would you do this to your own followers? There's nothing in it for you right?"

Father Cornello laughed, a deep, evil sound. "Of course there is. They believe in me. They have faith. They'll worship and throw down their lives for me. They're mindless followers of the Sun God."

I sat up, wiping the blood from my forehead and Ed moved to reveal the microphone. In his confusion, Cornello did not notice my escape to my room to bandage myself up.

* * *

><p>I noticed by now that the Crystal Star was all that kept me standing.<p>

I went to the edge of the city and met up with my sister and the Elrics. "I'd be happy to travel with you both. And my sister made a deal with you I heard."

I smirked.

Al looked over at me. "So you're that Sailor Moon girl?"

"No way!" Ed yelled.

I laughed. "Yep. That's me."


	3. Solar Halation

**Youswell, Amestris**

Reiko woke up at dawn. The inn was already bustling with the sound of breakfast being cooked and guests waking up early to be on their way.

She yawned, stretched, and slipped off her nightgown in the semi-light. Shivering, she quickly grabbed her clothes.

_Just a little bit longer, _she thought. _Ed and Al should've finished with that Yoki guy by now._

Reiko walked into her sister's adjoining room. She knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"Alright, sis, I'm coming in to wake you," Reiko said, and opened the door.

"Wake up."

Last night the twins had arrived in town and Kurai had suffered a relapse. Ed and Al had rushed them to the nearest inn, only for Ed to get thrown out for being a State Alchemist. Al left with him, after paying for the twins' rooms and food, and promising to return in the morning.

And now it was morning, and the Elrics were nowhere to be found.

_Time to go searching,_ thought Reiko as she shook her sister.

"Kurai," Reiko tapped her on the shoulder. "It's time to wake up, so get up."

"Meh..." Kurai said, rolling over and falling off the bed.

Reiko struggled not to laugh. She pulled her younger sister up. "Be more careful."

The girl stood, and Reiko noted that she was shaking.

"Is today the last day we're staying?" Kurai asked.

"Yes," Reiko said. "We're going back to Central after this."

There was a crash downstairs. Reiko ran down and her sister followed after getting dressed.

"This is our home! You can't destroy it!" Khayal shouted at Lyra.

The female alchemist was already setting fire to the inn. The people ran out, screaming, as Lyra trapped Khayal within the flames and left him to die along with Rei and Kurai.

A shape leapt from the stairs. It was Sailor Moon!

_Thank goodness. Even sick, sister can transform._

"Reiko! You need to save Khayal! I have to stop Lyra!" yelled Sailor Moon, untouched by the flames. "What happened to me is my fault! Your guilt will kill you, but if you don't care about that, think of Khayal! These people were so kind to us! Are you gonna sit back and let their son die?"

She's right. I was so scared and guilty that I forgot that as a senshi, I must protect the innocent! If I don't fight, they are the ones that suffer!

"I won't be selfish anymore!" Reiko shouted.

The Quartz Pendant evolved in a flash of gold light. It transformed into a gold version of the Crystal Star. Her body transformed, absorbing the heat from the flames.

She held out her hand and called for her weapon, the Solar Sceptre. She held it up._ "Solar Halation!"_

The blast absorbed the flames and her new weapon allowed her to convert their energy, to rebuild the inn. She held out a hand to the awestruck Khayal.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sailor Sun," Reiko replied gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok," responded Khayal. "Thank you for everything; but he'll only do it again. Yoki, I mean."

Reiko's eyes hardened. "Not anymore he won't."

* * *

><p>I caught up with Ed and Al as they were running toward the inn.<p>

"What happened?" Ed asked me, obviously now used to my outfit.

"Is everyone ok?" Al chimed in.

I grinned. "No worries. Sailor Sun took care of everything. What's that document?"

"Reiko's one too now, huh?" Ed laughed. "And this is, well, you'll see."

We had made it to the inn, where astounded villagers were checking for any sign of flames. I changed back when no one was looking, and we met up with Reiko.

Everyone was discussing retaliation against Yoki, despite the fact that Sailor Sun had saved the inn.

"Hey everybody!" Ed interrupted the rioting locals in a too-cheery voice.

"What the hell do you want?!" Halling, the inn-keeper, yelled at him.

"You shouldnt talk that way to the guy who owns the joint," grinned Ed, holding up the deed to the coal mines. "But ya know, we're gonna have to be going soon and we can't keep checking up here. I know! Why don't I just sell the deed to you guys!"

Reiko face-palmed, and I struggled not to laugh.

"Fine," grunted Halling. "Name your price."

"A night's stay and a meal for the four of us!"

Halling paused, then burst out laughing. "You got it kid!" He signed the papers.

Just then Yoki and his men came in. "What is the meaning of this! All the gold you paid me is coal now!"

Ed smirked. "I dont know what you're talkin about. This document here says the mine was given to me free of charge."

Yoki ordered an attack against us, but the coal miners had our back. We finally had a relaxing night at an inn before we had to move on to East City.


End file.
